Ce n'est pas si compliqué
by fanficreunies
Summary: Il ne reste plus qu'un Horcruxe à détruire et la bataille finale pourra avoir lieu. Malefoy a rejoint l'Ordre en tant qu'espion et s'est considérablement rapproché de Harry au fil du temps...
1. Chapter 1

**le dernier Horcruxe**

- Donc, lorsqu'il devient faible, c'est-à-dire environs chaque mois, il va chasser dans le bois qui borde le territoire des Jedusor ? s'enquit Harry.

- Exactement ! Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu tous ces renseignements concernant Nagini ? Ce n'est qu'un reptile, dit Malefoy.

- Pas n'importe quel reptile, répondit Harry, c'est Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Drago grimaça en entendant le nom tant redouté de tous les sorciers.

- D'accord, il n'empêche que je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tu as à t'intéresser à lui.., lâcha Drago, un peu lassé de cette histoire. En effet, ça faisait quelques jours que Harry s'intéressait beaucoup aux faits et gestes de Nagini, et le blond se demandait bien pourquoi…

- Ton boulot, c'est d'espionner, pas de poser des questions, Malefoy, plaisanta l'Elu.

- Oui, oui, je sais, ton ami Weasley me le répète assez souvent pour que je ne l'oublie pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quand enterreront-ils enfin la hache de guerre ? murmura Harry, presque pour lui-même.

- Probablement jamais, pote Potter, rit Drago. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Non mais, tu me vois ami avec lui ?

- J'aurais peur qu'il me saute dessus après quelques jours, grâce, ou à cause, devrais-je plutôt dire dans le cas de la belette, de mon charme ravageur.

- Le jour où Ron regardera une personne, fille ou garçon, qui ne se prénomme pas Hermione, appelle-moi, car il aura sûrement avalé un philtre d'amour par inadvertance…

- Tu as probablement raison. Trêve de plaisanteries, maman m'attend au manoir pour le diner, et ma chère tante Bellatrix sera là, quelle joie, s'exclama Drago, l'expression de son visage contrastant avec ses paroles.

Il faisait sombre, Harry ne voyait plus les expressions gravées sur le visage de ses amis, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Harry se remémorait sans cesse le plan, simple mais efficace, lorsqu'il l'entendit. C'était le sifflement de la créature.

Un souffle suraigu à vous faire glacer le sang. Seul Harry comprenait les murmures lancés par le vil serpent.

- « Du sang… »

Harry se rappela soudainement de son rêve, fait deux ans plus tôt, peu avant Noël, lorsqu'il avait vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer par Nagini, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il s'était lui-même vu attaquer Mr Weasley. Ce souvenir le fit frissonner. Pourvu que Nagini ne fasse pas de mal à Ron et Hermione, et que Voldemort ne soit pas dans le serpent en ce moment-même, pria Harry.

- « Je sens des humains, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus goûté, ils ne m'échapperont pas »

Le serpent se dirigea vers Hermione à une vitesse surprenante, heureusement, Ron réagit et le stupéfixa.

Du moins, il essaya, car le serpent ne fit que ralentir, et Hermione eut juste le temps de bouger avant qu'il ne plante ses crocs dans le vide, où s'était trouvée sa jambe quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tôt. Hermione lança un sort compliqué lu dans un livre d'ancienne magie, et le serpent fut réduit en cendre.

- On a eu chaud, souffla Ron.

- Je n'ai même pas réagi, culpabilisa Harry.

- Ne te tracasse pas Harry, j'ai lancé le sort comme prévu. Et quand Voldemort lancera quelqu'un à la recherche de son serpent disparu, on fera croire à un incendie.

En effet, les jeunes gens avaient fait un feu qui avait brûlé une petite partie de la forêt, et s'était arrangé pour qu'on retrouve un collier semblable à celui de Nagini dans les restes de branches brûlées.De cette manière, ils avaient détruit le dernier Horcruxe, le tout sans que Voldemort ne soit au courant. Du moins, ils l'espéraient tous.

Harry se réjouissait de la destruction du dernier Horcruxe.

Il payera bientôt, pensa-t-il. C'est dommage qu'il n'aime personne, sinon, je lui aurais fait autant de mal qu'il m'en a fait.

L'ex Gryffondor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis qu'il revoyait Ginny morte, dans son cercueil ouvert. Il songea qu'elle était vraiment très belle, l'air si serein dans son sommeil éternel. Harry aurait donné beaucoup de choses pour être à sa place en ce moment-même, mais il avait encore une mission à accomplir avant de pouvoir songer à partir en paix.

Après la mort de Ginny, Hermione avait aidé Harry et Ron à remonter la pente, lentement, mais sûrement. Ca n'avait pas été facile chaque jour, mais à cause de cette perte, Harry avait décuplé ses entrainements, et sa magie par la même occasion, que celle-ci soit avec baguette ou non. Maintenant, Harry savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ni Ginny, ni ses parents. Il laisserait seulement ses deux meilleurs amis derrière lui, mais, il en était sûr, ceux-ci se débrouilleraient assez bien sans lui.

Il allait donner le meilleur de lui-même pour abattre cette créature malfaisante, venger tous ces innocents, et accomplir sa dernière tâche. Ensuite, il pourra réfléchir à un éventuel avenir, ou non…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas qu'ils étaient déjà devant le Quartier Général. Il monta les marches suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis, souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione, la félicitant une fois de plus pour son sort parfait, et pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Ron, tu ne viens pas dormir ? s'étonna à moitié Harry.

- Je vais aller boire quelque chose, j'arrive, répondit le rouquin, qui avait du mal à cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et aux oreilles.

Harry n'était pas idiot, il savait pour ses meilleurs amis, mais il les laissait prendre leur temps. Inutile de leur faire mettre une étiquette sur une relation qui devait leur paraître compliqué, et qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas encore considérée comme« officielle ».

De plus, ces deux tourtereaux lui rappelaient l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Gini, et Harry préférait de pas trop y penser.

Le Survivant s'endormit, et l'esprit embrouillé, il entendit vaguement Ron rentrer dans leur chambre, quelques secondes, ou quelques heures plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Les jours se ressemblaient au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Entre les entrainements intensifs du trio, accompagné à l'occasion de Malefoy qui leur faisait part des nouveaux sorts inventés par les Mangemorts afin que Hermione en trouve l'éventuel contre Sort, les allés et venues des autres membres de l'Ordre, et les réunions qui ne faisaient pas avancer la guerre, rien ne se passait.

Malgré cela, un soir, lors d'une réunion, Harry trouva Malefoy plus pâle et moins concentré qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Malefoy avait prouvé son honnêteté envers leur camp au risque de perdre sa vie, et en la risquant encore chaque jour et chaque nuit.

Le brun rangea ses doutes dans un coin de sa tête et se promit qu'il retiendrait Drago pour lui parler de ses soucis plus tard.

La réunion terminée, il était tard, et les membres quittèrent peu à peu la cuisine, se retirant soit près de leur famille, soit dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient de temps à autre au Quartier Général.

- Drago, passes-tu la nuit ici aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter un nouvel interrogatoire de ma mère ce soir.

Les deux garçons étaient à présent seuls dans la grande cuisine et seul le tic tac continuel de l'horloge brisait le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Ecoute Drago, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins avec toi, que se passe-t-il ? commença Harry.

- Rien Potter, trancha Malefoy.

- Ne me fais pas ce coup-là, Malefoy, dit Harry, en insistant bien sur le nom du serpentard. Je commence à te connaître, et je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne vas pas bien, pas bien du tout.

- Monsieur joue les devins grâce à mes iris maintenant, c'est nouveau, répliqua Drago.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et ne sois pas arrogant, s'il te plaît Drago. Harry s'étonna lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles dites avec douceur sortir de sa propre bouche.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que ma chère tante, pensent que je n'adhère pas à cent pour cent à leurs idées, ils commencent à avoir des doutes, expliqua Drago lentement. Et heureusement que j'ai dépassé ma tante en occlumancie, et que j'ai réussi à dépasser son niveau sinon je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'impatienta Harry.

- Ils ont des doutes, et n'ont pas de preuves.

- Ils veulent que je leur prouve que je suis sans cœur. Ils veulent que je tue Granger, car ils se demandent pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, alors que j'en ai eu l'occasion lors de certaines batailles et qu'ils pensent que je la déteste.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry perdant soudain tout sa sérénité. Tu ne feras pas une chose pareille tant que je serai là!

- Calme-toi Harry, si quelqu'un devait être en colère, ou paniqué ici, c'est moi. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais tué personne, et que je ne le ferais jamais.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux ! hurla Malefoy.

- C'est en partie grâce à ça que j'ai su que j'étais un faible, comme vous tous ici, et que je vous ai rejoins, toi et tes amis.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si basse estime de toi-même, ainsi que de nous, et je pensais que tu avais vraiment changé Malefoy, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, et ça me désole.

- Moi qui croyais en notre amitié, dit Harry, en montant d'un ton, je vois maintenant comment tu ne considères tous réellement.

Harry quitta la cuisine, se rendit dans sa chambre en laissant Malefoy faire face seul à ses propres problèmes.

Le Survivant monta les marches menant à sa chambre précipitamment en ayant l'idée de réveiller Ron.

- Ron, fit Harry en le secouant doucement.

- Mhhh, quoi ?

- J'ai eu une conversation avec Malefoy, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé du tout… Je t'expliquerai demain, mais pourrais-tu aller dormir avec Hermione, pour sa propre sécurité s'il te plaît ?

- Quoi ? s'écria soudain Ron, parfaitement réveillé. La fouine a dit qu'il allait toucher à Hermione ?!

- Non, non Ron, il ne veut pas le faire, malgré que Voldemort lui ai confié cette mission. Mais puisque notre conversation à ce propos c'est mal terminé, je serai plus confiant si tu allais la rejoindre.

Ron était septique, Harry dit alors :

- Si tu veux, je vais dormir à ses côtés, c'est juste que je pensais que tu aurais préféré y aller, toi… dit Harry en essayant vainement de cacher son sourire.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est d'accord, j'y vais, après tout, je suis plus musclé que toi, j'intimiderai plus la fouine, dit Ron en se levant, et en tirant la langue à Harry.

- Merci vieux, à demain, dit Harry.

Ron ferma doucement la porte de leur chambre, et laissa Harry seul avec ses pensées.

L'Elu ne l'aurait jamais cru mais la dispute avec Draco l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

C'était leur première vraie dispute depuis qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et Harry regrettait d'avoir crié.

Malefoy avait raison, si quelqu'un devait paniquer, c'était bien lui. Mais il restait calme, égal à lui-même. Il restait un Malefoy malgré tout. Fière, calme, pâle, grand, fin, …

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

- Harry, tu dors ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Ron …

- Non, pourquoi Malefoy ? dit Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Harry.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, dit Malefoy. Je sais très bien que tu tiens à tes amis, j'aurais du savoir que tu réagirais ainsi. Au lieu de cela, je me suis mis en colère parce que tu t'inquiétais pour eux.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas que pour eux Draco, murmura Harry.

Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour moi, Harry baissa la tête en rougissant en repensant aux nuits où Malefoy l'avait écouté tandis qu'il parlait de Ginny, qu'il pleurait sa mort, je pensais juste que ce serait vraiment dommage si tu retournais dans leur camp pour de bon.

- Tu me manquerais, vraiment.

Harry remarqua que son ami n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon, il

était sûrement venu alors qu'il avait déjà tenté de dormir.

Le brun se surpris à contempler le torse blanc porcelaine de Draco et détourna le regard comme si ses yeux s'y étaient brûlés.

Draco avait sûrement du remarqué le regard du brun, car il se leva précipitamment en souhaitant bonne nuit à Harry, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait regardé un garçon ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, il n'était pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas être comme ça.

Malefoy, lui pouvait être comme ça sans que ça ne dérange quelqu'un, mais pas Harry.

Il était sorti avec Ginny, il avait aimé Ginny plus que tout, mais malgré ça, il regardait Malefoy … avec désir ?

Harry pria pour que le blond n'ait rien remarqué.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry, si Draco était si… attirant ?

Harry pensait décidément de drôles de choses.

Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà remarqué que les cheveux de son ancien pire ennemi était d'un blond à faire pâlir une vélane, que sa peau était blanche comme de la porcelaine, et que ses lèvres étaient roses à souhait, mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon… si ?

Harry ne savait plus où il était.

POV Draco :

Draco avait quitté précipitamment la chambre de Harry, sinon il aurait risqué de dire ou de faire des choses qu'il aurait regrettées.

Le blond avait bien vu le regard de Harry après que celui-ci ne se soit attardé sur son corps, mais Draco s'était pourtant fait à l'idée depuis longtemps.

Oui, Harry était attirant, mais il n'était pas comme lui.

Harry n'aimait pas les hommes autant qu'il aimait les filles.

Pourtant Draco avait cru déceler une lueur de … une lueur de quoi, au juste ? de désir, mais reprends-toi Malefoy.

Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, se dit-il, Harry ne t'aimera jamais, ne sera jamais attirer par toi, c'est tout.


End file.
